gravitywikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Kohlenstoff
| R = | S = | Radioaktiv = | Isotope = | NMREigenschaften = }} Kohlenstoff (von altgerm. kulo(n) = „Kohle“), Symbol C''' (von lat. carbo „Holzkohle“, latinisiert carbonium) ist ein chemisches Element der 4. Hauptgruppe. Es kommt in der Natur sowohl in reiner (gediegener) Form als auch chemisch gebunden vor. Aufgrund seiner besonderen Elektronenkonfiguration (halbgefüllte L-Schale) besitzt es die Fähigkeit zur Bildung von komplexen Molekülen und weist von allen chemischen Elementen die größte Vielfalt an chemischen Verbindungen auf. Kohlenstoffverbindungen bilden die molekulare Grundlage allen irdischen Lebens. Vorkommen Kohlenstoff ist ein essentielles Element der Biosphäre, es ist in allen Lebewesen - nach Sauerstoff (Wasser) - dem Gewicht nach das bedeutendste Element. Alles lebende Gewebe ist aus (organischen) Kohlenstoffverbindungen aufgebaut. Geologisch dagegen zählt es nicht zu den häufigsten Elementen. Man findet Kohlenstoff in der unbelebten Natur sowohl elementar (Diamant, Graphit) als auch in Verbindungen. Die Hauptfundorte von Diamant sind Afrika (v. a. Südafrika und der Kongo) und Russland. Diamanten findet man häufig in vulkanischen Gesteinen wie Kimberlit. Graphit kommt relativ selten in kohlenstoffreichem metamorphem Gestein vor. Die wichtigsten Vorkommen liegen in Indien und China. Am häufigsten findet man Kohlenstoff in Form von anorganischem Carbonatgestein (ca. 2,8 · 1016 t). Carbonatgesteine sind weit verbreitet und bilden zum Teil Gebirge. Ein bekanntes Beispiel für Carbonat-Gebirge sind die Dolomiten in Italien. Die wichtigsten Carbonat- Mineralien sind Calciumcarbonat (Modifikationen: Kalkstein, Kreide, Marmor) CaCO3, Calcium-Magnesium-Carbonat (Dolomit) CaCO3 · MgCO3, Eisencarbonat (Eisenspat) FeCO3 und Zinkcarbonat (Zinkspat) ZnCO3. Bekannte Kohlenstoffvorkommen sind die fossilen Brennstoffe Kohle, Erdöl und Erdgas. Diese sind keine reinen Kohlenstoffverbindungen, sondern eine Mischung aus vielen verschiedenen organischen Verbindungen. Sie entstanden durch Umwandlung pflanzlicher (Kohle) und tierischer (Erdöl, Erdgas) Überreste unter hohem Druck. Wichtige Vorkommen für Kohle liegen in den USA, China und Russland. Ein bekanntes deutsches Kohlevorkommen liegt im Ruhrgebiet. Die wichtigsten Erdölvorräte liegen auf der arabischen Halbinsel (Irak, Saudi-Arabien). Weitere wichtige Ölvorkommen sind im Golf von Mexiko und in der Nordsee. Kohlenstoff kommt weiterhin in der Luft als Kohlenstoffdioxid vor. Es ist an der Zusammensetzung der Luft zu etwa 0,04 % beteiligt. Kohlenstoffdioxid entsteht beim Verbrennen kohlenstoffhaltiger Verbindungen. Auch in Meerwasser ist CO2 gelöst (ca. 0,01 % Massenanteil). Mengenmäßig ist der überwiegende Teil des Kohlenstoffs in der Gesteinshülle (Lithosphäre) gespeichert. Alle anderen Vorkommen machen mengenmäßig nur etwa 1/1000 des Gesamt-Kohlenstoffs aus. Modifikationen des Kohlenstoffs Elementarer Kohlenstoff ist nichtmetallisch und kommt in mehreren allotropen Modifikationen vor, die beiden wichtigsten sind Diamant und Graphit. Graphit ist ein guter elektrischer Leiter von tiefschwarzer Farbe. Dabei ist seine Leitfähigkeit anisotrop: sehr gut entlang der Kristallebenen und schlecht senkrecht zu den Ebenen. Er ist leicht spaltbar und dient als Schmiermittel. Diamant hingegen ist ein sehr guter Isolator und transparent. Außerdem ist Diamant das härteste bekannte natürliche Material und wird als Schleifmittel eingesetzt. Alle Werkstoffe auf Kohlenstoff-Basis lassen sich auf diese beiden Grundtypen zurückführen (siehe unten). Atommodell des Kohlenstoffs Das Modell der Atom- und Molekülorbitale veranschaulicht, wie es zu der unterschiedlichen Ausprägung der Erscheinungsformen des Kohlenstoffs kommt. Kohlenstoff besitzt sechs Elektronen. Nach dem Schalenmodell besetzen zwei Elektronen die innere 1s-Schale. Das 2s-Niveau der zweiten Schale nimmt ebenfalls zwei Elektronen auf, zwei weitere das 2px- und 2py- Niveau. Nur die vier äußeren Elektronen der zweiten Schale treten chemisch in Erscheinung. Die Aufenthaltswahrscheinlichkeit der Elektronen in einem s''-Niveau ist kugelförmig. In einem ''p-Niveau ist sie anisotrop. Die Elektronen bevölkern einen tropfenförmigen Raum, jeweils einen Tropfen links und rechts vom Zentrum entlang der x-Achse, wenn man sich das Atom im Zentrum eines kartesischen Koordinatensystem platziert vorstellt. Senkrecht dazu stehen das py- und pz-Orbital. Diamant (sp3) Struktur thumb|Vier sp3-Orbitale richten sich tetraedrisch in gleichem Winkel zueinander aus. Das 2s-Niveau kann mit den 3 2p-Niveaus hybridisieren und 4 energetisch gleichwertige sp³-Orbitale bilden. Dies kann man anschaulich so erklären, dass eines der s-Elektronen in das vorher leere p-Orbital gehoben wird und sich dabei die Orbitalenergien angleichen. Diese Orbitale besitzen eine langgestreckte, asymmetrische Tropfenform. Waren die Formen der p''-Orbitale spiegelsymmetrisch zum Mittelpunkt angeordnet, erscheinen sie jetzt keulenartig in eine Richtung verlängert. Das Bild veranschaulicht die Hauptkeulen, die Nebenkeulen wurden der Übersichtlichkeit wegen fortgelassen. Die vier ''sp³-Orbitale sind, mit größtmöglichem Abstand zueinander symmetrisch im Raum orientiert, sie zeigen in die Ecken eines gedachten Tetraeders. Überlappen sich die sp³-Orbitale von Atomen, können sie feste kovalente Bindungen bilden, die dann die tetraedrische Struktur widerspiegeln. Sie bilden das Grundgerüst des Diamantgitters (siehe Kristallstruktur dort.) Graphit (sp2) Struktur thumb|Drei sp2-Orbitale richten sich in einer Ebene symmetrisch (hexagonal) zueinander aus. Sind nur 2 der 3 p''-Orbitale an der Hybridisierung beteiligt, entstehen die so genannte ''sp²-Orbitale. Die sp²- Orbitale richten sich senkrecht zum übrig gebliebenen p''-Orbital aus. Steht beispielsweise das ''p-Orbital senkrecht auf der x-y-Ebene, liegen die sp²- Orbitale symmetrisch in der x-y-Ebene. Sie haben den gleichen Winkel von 120° zueinander. Das Bild links veranschaulicht die Situation. Das unhybridisierte p''-Orbital ist der Übersichtlichkeit wegen weggelassen. ''sp²-Kohlenstoff-Atome können miteinander kovalente Bindungen bilden, die dann in einer Ebene liegen. Ihre Struktur ist hexagonal, d.i. die Grundstruktur der Planarebenen des Graphits (siehe Kristallgitterstruktur dort). Die übriggebliebenen p''-Orbitale wechselwirken ebenfalls untereinander. Sie formen die ''pi-Bindungen mit deutlich geringeren Bindungsenergien als die sigma-Bindungen der sp² beziehungsweise sp³-Orbitale. Chemisch spricht man von einer Doppelbindung. Die Schreibweise C=C vernachlässigt den unterschiedlichen Charakter beider Bindungen. Die Bindungsenergie der diamantartigen tetraedrischen sp³-Einfachbindung 'C-C' liegt bei 350 kJ/mol, die der graphitartigen hexagonalen sp²-Doppelbindung C=C nur um 260 kJ/mol höher. In einem Kohlenstoff-Ring mit sechs Kohlenstoff-Atomen stabilisiert sich die pi-Bindung durch Delokalisierung der Elektronen innerhalb des Rings (mehr dazu siehe Benzol). Dreifach (sp1) Bindung Wenn nur ein p''-Orbital mit dem ''s-Orbital hybridisiert, ergeben sich zwei linear angeordnete Bindungskeulen. Orientieren wir sie entlang der x-Achse, zeigen die verbliebenen p''-Orbitale in y- und z-Richtung. Zwei sp-hybridisierte Atome können eine Kohlenstoff-Dreifachbindung formen. Ein Beispiel ist das Gas Ethin (Acetylen) ''HC ≡ CH. Während sp3-Bindungen dreidimensionale Strukturen formen und sp2 zweidimensionale, bilden sp1-Bindungen höchstens eindimensionale Ketten, wie zum Beispiel H-C≡C-C≡C-H. Erscheinungsformen des Kohlenstoffs [[Bild:Eight Allotropes of Carbon.png|thumb|400px|'''a) Diamant, b) Graphit c) Lonsdaleit d) Buckminsterfullerene (C60) e) C540 f) C70 g) Amorpher Kohlenstoff h) Nanoröhrchen]] Elementarer Kohlenstoff existiert in drei Modifikationen, basierend auf den Bindungsstrukturen sp³ und sp²: Diamant, Graphit und Fulleren. Neben diesen drei Modifikationen gibt es weitere unterschiedliche Formen elementaren Kohlenstoffs. Modifikationen Graphit Siehe auch: Graphit Die sp²-kovalent hexagonal gebundenen Kohlenstoff-Atome formen hochfeste Ebenen. Die Ebenen untereinander sind nur locker über Van-der-Waals-Kräfte gebunden. Makroskopisch dominiert die Spaltbarkeit entlang der Planarebenen. Da die Ebenen so dünn sind, tritt ihre außerordentliche Festigkeit bei Graphit nicht in Erscheinung. Wegen dieser Struktur verhält sich Graphit sehr anisotrop: Entlang der Kristallebenen ist Graphit thermisch und elektrisch sehr leitfähig, die Leitung von Wärme oder Ladungen von Kristallebene zu Kristallebene ist dagegen relativ schlecht. Diamant Siehe auch: Diamant Die sp³-kovalent tetragonal gebundenen Kohlenstoff-Atome besitzen keine freien Elektronen. Das Material ist ein Isolator mit einer Bandlücke von 5,45 eV, der sichtbares Licht nicht absorbiert. Zugabe von Fremdatomen erzeugt Zustände in der Bandlücke und verändert somit die elektrischen und optischen Eigenschaften. So ist der gelbliche Ton vieler natürlicher Diamanten auf Stickstoff zurückzuführen, während mit Bor dotierte Diamanten bläulich aussehen und halbleitend sind. Der Diamant wandelt sich unter Luftabschluss bei Temperaturen um 1500 °C in Graphit um. Er verbrennt bereits bei ungefähr 700–800 °C zu Kohlendioxid. Diamant gilt unter Normalbedingungen (1 bar, 25 °C) gemeinhin als die metastabile Form des Kohlenstoffes. Aufgrund neuerer Forschung ist dies aber nicht mehr sicher, weil # die thermodynamische Stabilität zu niedrigen P-T-Bedingungen lediglich extrapoliert ist, # bei Gleichgewichtsuntersuchungen der Einfluss der Umgebung - geringe Spuren von Verunreinigungen, die unterhalb der heutigen Detektionsgrenze liegen, können bereits drastische Auswirkungen auf die Gleichgewichtslage einer Reaktion haben - nicht berücksichtigt wurde/wird (s. h. M. A. Carpenter: ''Thermodynamics of phase transitions in minerals: a macroscopic approach. In: Stability of Minerals. Chapman & Hall, London 1992'' oder E. Salje: Phase transitions in ferroelastic and coelastic Crystals. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge 1990) und schließlich # Experimente chinesischer Wissenschaftler zeigen, dass in einer Reaktion zwischen metallischem Natrium und Magnesiumcarbonat Kohlenstoff und Diamant stabil nebeneinander koexistieren. ;Lonsdaleit Lonsdaleit, auch hexagonaler Diamant bezeichnet, ist eine sehr seltene Modifikation des Diamanten. Er entsteht, wenn Graphit durch Schockereignisse, das heißt hohen Druck und hohe Temperatur wie beispielsweise durch Impaktereignisse, in Diamant umgewandelt wird. Dabei bleibt der hexagonale Charakter der Kristallstruktur erhalten, jedes Kohlenstoffatom ist jedoch im Gegensatz zu Graphit an vier weitere kovalent gebunden. Fullerene thumb|left|120px|Fulleren C60 Kristalle Siehe auch: Fullerene Ein reguläres hexagonales Wabenmuster, wie es die C-Atome in den Basalebenen des Graphits ausbilden, ist planar. Ersetzt man einige Sechsecke durch Fünfecke, entstehen gekrümmte Flächen, die sich bei bestimmten relativen Anordnungen der Fünf- und Sechsringe zu geschlossenen Körpern "aufrollen". In den Fullerenen sind derartige Strukturen realisiert. Die sp²-Bindungen liegen dabei nicht mehr in einer Ebene, sondern bilden ein räumlich geschlossenes Gebilde. Die kleinste mögliche Struktur besteht nur noch aus Fünfecken und erfordert 20 Kohlenstoff-Atome, der dazugehörige Körper ist ein Pentagon-Dodekaeder. Dieses einfachste Fulleren ist bislang aber nur massenspektrometrisch nachgewiesen worden. Einer der stabilsten Fullerene besteht aus 60 Kohlenstoff-Atomen und enthält neben Sechsecken nur Fünfecke, die mit keinem anderen Fünfeck eine gemeinsame Kante besitzen. Das so entstehende Muster (abgestumpftes Ikosaeder, ein archimedischer Körper) gleicht dem Muster auf einem (altmodischen) Fußball. Es wird zu Ehren von Richard Buckminster Fuller als Buckminster-Fulleren bezeichnet. Die Molekül"kugeln" der Fullerene sind untereinander über relativ schwache Van-der-Waals-Wechselwirkungen gebunden, ähnlich wie die Basalebenen im Graphit. Mittlerweile sind etliche Fullerene unterschiedlicher Größe isoliert und teilweise auch kristallisiert worden; sie können daher als echte Modifikation(en) gelten. Fullerene kommen vermutlich in allen Rußen vor, so zum Beispiel auch in dem Ruß über Kerzenflammen. Weitere Formen des Kohlenstoffs Amorpher Kohlenstoff In amorphem Kohlenstoff (a-C) sind die Atome ohne langreichweitige Ordnung vernetzt. Das Material lässt sich mit nahezu beliebigen sp²:sp³ Hybridisierungsverhältnissen synthetisieren, wobei die Materialeigenschaften fließend von denen des Graphits zu denen des Diamants übergehen. In der Industrie wird in diesem Fall häufig der Begriff Diamond like Coating oder Diamond like Carbon (DLC) verwendet. Bei einem sp³ Hybridisierungsanteil von über 70 % spricht man von tetraedrisch amorphen Kohlenstoff (ta-C). Dieses Material zeichnet sich durch hohen elektrischen Widerstand, extreme Härte und optische Transparenz aus. Die Synthese kann mittels PVD- oder PECVD-Methoden erfolgen. Das Material wird dabei als Schicht abgeschieden (amorphe Kohlenstoffschicht). Kohlenstoff-Fasern Siehe auch: Kohlenstofffaser Kohlenstoff-Fasern bestehen aus graphitartig sp²-gebundenem Kohlenstoff. Isotrope Fasern verhalten sich ähnlich wie polykristalliner Graphit und besitzen nur geringe Festigkeiten. Fasermatten und -bündel werden für Wärmedichtungen eingesetzt. Durch Strecken bei der Herstellung ist es möglich, die Basalebenen entlang der Faserachse auszurichten. Man erhält hochfeste Fasern mit Eigenschaften, die den theoretischen Werten von Graphit entlang der Basalebenen nahekommen. Anisotrope Kohlenstofffasern sind leicht, außerordentlich steif und fest und werden in Verbundwerkstoffen genutzt. Glaskohlenstoff Siehe auch Glaskohlenstoff. Glaskohlenstoff ("Glassy Carbon") ist ein hochtechnologischer Werkstoff aus reinem Kohlenstoff, der glasartige und keramische Eigenschaften mit denen des Graphits vereint. Im Gegensatz zu Graphit besitzt Glaskohlenstoff eine fullerenartige Mikrostruktur. Dadurch ergibt sich eine große Vielfalt positiver Materialeigenschaften. Die Leitfähigkeit ist zum Beispiel geringer als bei Graphit. Graphen Siehe auch: Graphen Als Graphen bezeichnet man eine Graphit-Basalebene von sp2-hybridisiertem Kohlenstoff. Man erhält die dünnen Schichten durch chemisches Spalten von Graphit. Eingebettet in Kunststoffen eignet es sich als Ausgangsmaterial für neue Verbundwerkstoffe oder für Untersuchungen von zweidimensionalen Kristallen. Aktivkohle Siehe auch Aktivkohle Behutsames Graphitieren von organischen Materialien, wie zum Beispiel Kokosnuss-Schalen, führt zu einem porösen Kohlenstoff. Die Hohlräume stehen wie bei einem Schwamm miteinander in Verbindung und bilden eine sehr große innere Oberfläche. Aktivkohle filtert gelöste Stoffe in geringer Konzentration aus Flüssigkeiten und kann Gase adsorbieren. Ruß Siehe auch: Ruß Ruß besteht ebenfalls aus Kohlenstoff auf Graphitbasis. Je reiner der Ruß, desto deutlicher treten die Eigenschaften von Graphit hervor. Lampen- oder Kerzenruß ist stark mit organischen Verbindungen verunreinigt, die die Bildung größerer Graphit-Verbände verhindern. Kohlenstoffnanoröhren Siehe auch: Kohlenstoffnanoröhre Eine weitere Form von Kohlenstoff sind zylindrisch angeordnete, sp²-gebundene Kohlenstoffatome. Ihre Geometrie entsteht aus einer planaren Schicht Graphit, die zu einem Zylinder aufgerollt wird. Die entstandene Röhre kann zusätzlich noch verdreht sein, wodurch sich die elektrischen Eigenschaften ändern. Es können mehrere einwandige Röhren konzentrisch ineinander liegen, so dass man von multiwalled carbon nanotubes (MWCNT) spricht, im Gegensatz zu single-walled carbon nanotubes (SWCNT). Carbon nanobuds Carbon nanobuds kombinieren die Eigenschaften von Kohlenstoffnanoröhren und Fullerenen. Kohlenstoffnanoschaum Kohlenstoffnanoschaum ist eine zufällig orientierte, netzartige Anordnung von Kohlenstoff-Clustern, ähnlich der von Glaskohlenstoff, nur mit deutlich größeren Hohlräumen. Ihr durchschnittlicher Durchmesser liegt bei sechs bis neun Nanometern. Technisch gesprochen ist Kohlenstoffnanoschaum ein Aerogel mit einer Dichte von 0,2–1,0 Gramm⁄Kubikzentimeter. Teilweise werden noch niedrigere Dichten mit ungewöhnlichen magnetischen Eigenschaften beschrieben. Verbindungen Kohlenstoff ist das Element, das nach Wasserstoff die meisten Verbindungen aller Elemente bilden kann (Wasserstoff steht an erster Stelle, weil die meisten Kohlenstoffverbindungen auch Wasserstoff enthalten). Besonderheiten des Kohlenstoffs sind es, Ketten und Ringe mit sich selbst und anderen Elementen sowie Doppel- und Dreifachbindungen unter Beteiligung von π-Orbitalen zu bilden. Aufgrund seiner mittelstarken Elektronegativität hat er ein gutes Bindungsvermögen sowohl zu elektropositiveren als auch zu elektronegativeren Elementen. Alle Oxidationsstufen von -IV bis +IV kommen in der Natur in anorganischen oder organischen Verbindungen vor. Kohlenstoffverbindungen werden traditionell bis auf wenige Ausnahmen zur organischen Chemie gezählt, diese wird auch manchmal als Chemie des Kohlenstoffs bezeichnet. Die organische Chemie umfasst, aufgrund der Fähigkeit des Kohlenstoffs, lange Ketten und kovalente Bindungen mit anderen Atomen zu bilden, mehr Verbindungen als die gesamte anorganische Chemie. Auch die Biochemie ist ein Teil der organischen Kohlenstoffchemie. Zu den einfachsten organischen Verbindungen zählen die Alkane Methan und Ethan. Nur relativ wenige Kohlenstoffverbindungen werden traditionell zu den anorganischen Verbindungen gestellt, darunter mengenmäßig am bedeutendsten die Sauerstoff-Verbindungen: * Carbide, Kohlenstoff-Element-Verbindungen des Typs ExCy, bei denen der Kohlenstoff der elektronegativere Reaktionspartner ist. Viele Metalle können Carbide bilden, die teilweise sehr hart sind und für Schneidwerkzeuge (z. B. Wolframcarbid) verwendet werden. * Kohlenstoffmonoxid CO ist ein sehr giftiges Gas, das stark reduzierend wirkt und bei der Metallverhüttung (z. B. Eisen) eine wichtige Rolle spielt. * Kohlenstoffdioxid CO2 ist ein durch die Freisetzung bei der Verbrennung fossiler Kohlenstoffvorräte (Kohle, Öl, Erdgas) in großen Mengen entstehendes Treibhausgas. Es wird von den meisten Lebewesen ausgeatmet und von Pflanzen in der (Photosynthese) verwendet. Kohlenstoffdioxid ist inzwischen zu etwa 0,038 % Bestandteil der Atmosphäre, in der vorindustriellen Aera betrug der Anteil 0,028 %. * Kohlensäure H2CO3 ist ein metastabiles Produkt aus Wasser und im Wasser gelöstem CO2; eine mittelstarke Säure, die aber bezüglich der ständigen Umwandlung zwischen Kohlensäure und gelöstem CO2 meist mit dem CO2 zusammengefasst wird. Kohlensäure wurde mittlerweile auch bei völliger Abwesenheit von Wasser synthetisiert. * Suboxide wie Trikohlenstoffdioxid (Malonsäureanhydrid, C3O2), Tetrakohlenstoffdioxid (C4O2), Pentakohlenstoffdioxid (C5O2) und Mellitsäureanhydrid (C12O9). * Hydrogencarbonate oder Bicarbonate E+ HCO3-, deren bekanntester Vertreter Natriumhydrogencarbonat unter anderem als Backtriebmittel verwendet wird. * Carbonate E2+ CO32- sind die zweiwertigen Salze der Kohlensäure. Die beiden bekanntesten Carbonate sind Natriumcarbonat, Trivialname Soda, ein wichtiger Grundstoff für die Glasherstellung und Calciumcarbonat aus dem z.B. Muscheln, Schnecken ihre Schalen aufbauen und das Steinkorallen abscheiden. Das von ihnen und durch andere Prozesse über lange Zeiträume gebildete Calciumcarbonat bildet heute ganze Gebirge (siehe: Kalkstein). Calciumkarbonat ist weiterhin ein wichtiger Baustoff. * Kohlenstoff-Schwefel-Verbindungen, von denen die bekannteste Verbindung Kohlenstoffdisulfid(Schwefelkohlenstoff, CS2), eine sehr giftige Flüssigkeit, ist. * Kohlenstoff-Stickstoff-Verbindungen, wie die Cyanide, deren bekanntester Vertreter Kaliumcyanid ein sehr starkes, die Atmung blockierendes Gift ist. Andere Cyanide sind ähnlich giftig. Isotope Kohlenstoff hat zwei stabile Isotope, 12C und 13C. 12C kommt zu 98,9 % in der Natur vor, 13C zu 1,1%. 12C ist laut Definition der Bezugspunkt zur Messung von Atommassen. 13C kann man zu NMR-spektroskopischen Untersuchungen verwenden. Neben diesen beiden stabilen Isotopen gibt es noch mehrere instabile Isotope. Das bekannteste instabile Isotop ist dabei 14C mit einer Halbwertszeit von 5730 Jahren. Es entsteht durch natürliche Kernreaktionen in der Atmosphäre aus 14N. Wenn eine organische Verbindung von der Luft abgeschlossen ist, hat sie ein typisches Verhältnis von14C zu den stabilen Isotopen. Durch den Zerfall ändert sich dieses Verhältnis mit der Zeit. Durch die Bestimmung des Verhältnisses von 14C zu den stabilen Isotopen ist nun eine Altersbestimmung möglich (Radiocarbon-Methode), die vor allem in der Archäologie Verwendung findet. Rohstoffe für die Kohlenstoff-Gewinnung Die Inkohlung erhöht den Kohlenstoffgehalt organischer Substanzen innerhalb geologischer Zeiträume. Dieser Prozess führte zur Entstehung von Braun- und Steinkohle aus Pflanzenmaterial des Karbons. Ein schnelleres Verfahren ist das Aufheizen unter Inertgas. Die Karbonisierung (bis ca. 1900 °C) und Graphitierung beziehungsweise Graphitisierung (oberhalb 2000 °C) führen zu hohen Kohlenstoffanreicherungen, je nach Materialmenge in Minuten oder wenigen Tagen. Mögliche Rohstoffe für die Kohlenstoff-Gewinnung sind, Anthrazit, Steinkohle, Koks (karbonisierte Steinkohle), Braunkohle, Erdöl, Erdgas, Torf, Holz, Holzkohle (karbonisiertes Holz). Einzelnachweise Literatur * Holleman, Wiberg: Lehrbuch der Anorganischen Chemie. 101. Auflage. De Gruyter, Berlin 1995, ISBN 3-11-012641-9 * [http://carbonfinance.org/docs/State___Trends--formatted_06_May_10pm.pdf State and Trends of the Carbon Market 2008] (PDF, 622kb, 78S.), The World Bank, Carbon Finance Unit, 7. Mai 2008 * Harry H. Binder: Lexikon der chemischen Elemente - das Periodensystem in Fakten, Zahlen und Daten. Hirzel, Stuttgart 1999, ISBN 3-7776-0736-3 Weblinks * Growth Mechanism and Structure of Carbon Nanotubes (englisch, PDF) * Kohlenstoff auf Chemieseite.de * Informationen über Kohlenstoffschichten * Information about Carbon Films (englisch) Kategorie:Chemisches Element af:Koolstof als:Kohlenstoff an:Carbonio ar:كربون ast:Carbonu az:Karbon bat-smg:Onglis be:Вуглярод bg:Въглерод bn:কার্বন bs:Karbon ca:Carboni co:Carboniu cs:Uhlík cy:Carbon da:Carbon el:Άνθρακας en:Carbon eo:Karbono es:Carbono et:Süsinik eu:Karbono fa:کربن fi:Hiili fr:Carbone fur:Carboni ga:Carbón gd:Gualan gl:Carbono gu:કાર્બન gv:Carboan hak:Than haw:Kalepona he:פחמן hi:कार्बन hr:Ugljik hsb:Wuhlik ht:Kabòn hu:Szén hy:Ածխածին ia:Carbon id:Karbon io:Karbo is:Kolefni it:Carbonio ja:炭素 jbo:tabno jv:Karbon kn:ಇಂಗಾಲ ko:탄소 ksh:Kohlenstoff ku:Karbon la:Carbonium lb:Kuelestoff li:Koolstof lmo:Carbòni ln:Kaboni lt:Anglis lv:Ogleklis map-bms:Karbon mi:Waro mk:Јаглерод ml:കാര്‍ബണ്‍ mn:Нүүрстөрөгч mr:कार्बन ms:Karbon mt:Karbonju myv:Седь nah:Tecolli nds:Kohlenstoff nl:Koolstof nn:Karbon no:Karbon nov:Karbo oc:Carbòni pa:ਕਾਰਬਨ pl:Węgiel (pierwiastek) pt:Carbono qu:K'illimsayaq ro:Carbon ru:Углерод sah:Карбон scn:Carbòniu sh:Ugljenik simple:Carbon sk:Uhlík sl:Ogljik sq:Karboni sr:Угљеник stq:Koolestof su:Karbon sv:Kol sw:Kaboni ta:கரிமம் te:కార్బన్ tg:Карбон th:คาร์บอน tl:Karbon tr:Karbon uk:Вуглець uz:Uglerod vi:Cacbon vls:Carboun wa:Carbone wuu:碳 yi:קוילנשטאף zh:碳 zh-min-nan:C (goân-sò͘) zh-yue:碳